Haunting Grounds
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: The Journey is over, and it's time to leave, but before that, Frisk is going to make sure one last friend gets what they need.


They were a backseat driver more than anything.

A running commentary on my life.

Whenever I looked at something, they had something to say about it.

Sometimes the things they had to say were pretty funny, especially with plants.

They liked plants, I guess.

Plants are pretty cool.

Why do you like plants so much?

 _I'm not sure. I just think it's interesting that they got plants growing down here in the first place._

"Hello? Frisk? Are you alright?" Asgore was talking to me, his voice sounded like a comfy sweater. He looked really tired, everyone as really tired.

 _I'm glad you didn't end up killing dad…_

Chara was holding something back, but I knew what it was. They were still kinda shocked about the whole Asriel thing. It was ok, he redeemed himself. He deserved forgiveness. Everything was ok, now.

 _Where did he go?_

No idea…but if you stuck around, I bet he did. We can find him.

"hey, earth to kid."

I looked up and smiled, to let Sans know I was listening.

 _No…you have to move forward._

"My child, how about you go back and talk to the friends you made along the way, before we leave."

I nodded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT IN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus stomped his foot. "THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE OUTCOME!"

"Papyrus, there can't be a royal guard if there's nothing to guard." Undyne responded.

Alphys stuttered and showed Asgore some anime on her phone. We never did get to watch any anime together. Oh well, there would be plenty of time for that on the surface!

Toriel smiled down at me, giving me a soft, motherly pat on the head.

 _You're going to go back and look for him, aren't you? You are, I can tell. And nothing I say is going to stop you. You're just so determined to save everybody._

I mean, that's sorta my thing.

I spun around on one foot and walked off, leaving the sound of my friends talking amongst themselves. They all pretty much met mom for the first time. They needed some time to catch up.

What are you going to do once we find him?

 _What am I going to do? Nothing, Frisk. He can't see me or hear me. Even when we were in that…whatever that was when you hugged him. Even then, he couldn't see me. He just thought you were me. Before you say it, I know it's because we look alike._

We both have great fashion sense. I winked, and I could hear Chara groan.

I set off through New Home. It was a little hard to get by with so many monsters all scrambling to get out to the barrier. How did they know it was open?

 _Asriel shared information with them like we do._

Oh! That made sense. I could see some of Chara's memories when they had them, and neither of us could really keep much to ourselves without the other knowing.

 _How annoying must that get? But of course, it doesn't bother you because you have nothing to hide._

Exactly.

Everyone stopped to say hi to me, to tell me that they resolved some problem they had. I was so proud of them! And all the mice got the cheese!

 _That's what you're most excited about?_

YES!

We made our way all the way back. Back down the elevators, through Hotland, Waterfall, Snowdin, and finally the Ruins. And there…all the way back at the beginning, was Asriel.

 _Of course he would be here, the big crybaby._

He was facing away from us, with a tiny watering can in his hand, watering the sunflowers. The same sunflowers I landed in. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"AHH!"

Asriel jumped a little, the water spraying all over the flowers.

 _Hehehe, nice one._

"Oh! It's you. You startled me, Frisk." Asriel scratched the back of his head. "Still as silent as ever. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

I nodded in response.

"Somebody has to take care of the flowers." He looked down at the patch of golden flowers and smiled sadly. "Besides, I can't go with all of you guys. I can't keep this form without everyone's souls. Soon, I'll turn back into a flower. Sorry again, by the way, for everything I did."

 _I was the one who tried to kill them. Asriel tried to hold me back…_

What?

 _He blames himself, the flower baby. He always blames himself for everything._

I walked over to the flower patch, picked a couple of flowers, and started to intertwine the stems.

"Frisk, what are you doing? I…I appreciate you staying with me but you really have to go. This is what you fought for, remember? You can go home now, and everyone…everyone is free. This is the best possible outcome. Don't ruin it by staying down here."

I held up a crudely made flower crown. It wasn't perfect, and it was probably too small for his head.

 _Doesn't matter, he likes this sort of thing._

I smiled and placed the crown on his head.

 _Fit for a prince._

"It's gonna be ok. I forgive you for everything." I said. My voice was small. I didn't like to talk all that much.

He just stood there for a moment, staring, like he didn't believe me or something. Then, tears started to well up in his eyes. His voice was a little shaky.

"Th-thank you, Frisk…I'll have to check the mirror to see how it looks on me."

I gave him a thumbs up. Chara, are you ready to leave?

 _Yes. I think so._

Ok.

I waved goodbye to him. He would be alright, and maybe Alphys could think of a way to keep him a goat?

 _Or maybe it's time for everyone to move on. We both died a long time ago._

Chara seemed more…resigned. We could have fun out on the surface. I could show you the good in people.

 _Honestly…Frisk…I don't think I'm coming with you._

What?

 _I don't think I can go to the surface with you. This place is our grave, and it'll be our haunting ground. I miss having him around. I don't know if he'll see me…_

But you still want to be around him. You to understand each other.

 _Yeah._

I'm going to miss you. You became like a part of me.

 _Nah, Frisk. Despite everything, it's still just you. Goodbye._

I felt their thought leave my mind. It was so quiet, but I would get used to it. I started to walk away, from Asriel, from the Underground, from this whole big adventure. And as I left the room, I heard Asriel say something.

"…Chara?"

* * *

 **If you liked this, consider commissioning me! Details can be found on my profile.**


End file.
